Anarchy
by FortuneAly
Summary: A look at Panty and Stocking's relationship, as told by each of the sisters.
1. Panty

Disclaimer: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt is by Gainax.

Anarchy

Huh? A question for me?

Make this quick. That Garterbelt will be cooking dinner soon.

What makes me and Stockin' good sisters?

Well, there are a few things we have in common. We don't bother with those stupid "_Ru_les" as that Kneesocks bitch says it. We go all out with what we want in life. I want boys, she wants sweets. If one of us is complaining about something, the other will give her what she likes so she can bear with what's making her complain. Didn't someone once say to live life to the fullest? I guess that person didn't count the afterlife.

But sugary sweet shit aside, there's something else. It started back while we were still humans.

The two of us were only friends back then. We were both popular, but never met each other until one day. Despite my looks, I'm usually lazy, leap before looking, and sharp mouthed toward others I don't know. All the boys fell for me, but in school or at life, I was usually a drifter and a few steps behind.

That didn't change even after I died.

I met Stockin' when a few bullies stole a box of chocolates an admirer gave her. She would've flown into rage at the fact that her candy was stolen, but I stepped in, seeing as how we were both popular and needed to stick together. In a few minutes, the boys that stole her candy apologized to Stockin' thanks to my "persuasion", or whatever it's called, and left her and me alone. She thanked me and offered me some of her stash of candy, and we stuck together since.

I won't admit it in front of her face, but she helps me keep up, both in my past life and the life I'm in now. It usually helps to have someone hold you by the leash and tell you what you're doing wrong, even if it starts a fight in the process. No matter how many of those we have, we'll forever be sisters. That was proven when Stockin' took a bullet meant for me when some crazed gun-wielding demon attacked back then.

There, I said it. Now scram, bitch, or Garterbelt will tie ya to the church bell and ring it.


	2. Stocking

Disclaimer: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt is by Gainax.

Anarchy

Hands off my zebra cake! I've waited seven hours to get it and you will not deny me my evening sugar!

Huh? Not the cake? Then what? The pies? The pudding?

A question for me? Why didn't you say so? We can chat while we're eating to our heart's content!

What makes me and Panty good sisters?

Well, if you were a person we didn't know, you'd see that we have a few things in common. We say "screw you" when it comes to someone telling us what to do. We both want a lot of something. Panty will take hot men, while I go for massive amounts of sugar. If Panty is dissatisfied, I'll make sure she's back to her old self again.

But if you look a little deeper, you'll see that it all started when we were humans.

Though we were popular in college, we never met before. I was always told to hold myself with some dignity by my parents and restrain myself so that I can succeed. It worked, but I always felt irritated and unfairly pressured, so after one really bad day, I bought a large pack of donuts of many flavors and ate one. I couldn't stop eating afterwards and it felt good.

I always talked myself out of doing it again until I met Panty. After a secret admirer gave me some chocolates for Valentine's Day, a few boys got jealous of that and stole them from me. I would've beaten them senseless for that, but then Panty showed up. She flirted with them and then told them to take pity on me. They fell for it and left us alone. As thanks, I offered her some candy and a friendship blossomed from there.

Panty taught me that it's okay to lose control. It actually took some of the pressures off of me. We went wild together and I've never had so much fun before. I wished the times we had together would never end. Alas, life ended them after I died by taking a bullet meant for Panty when a gun slinging demon attacked the college. She survived, but got so depressed after all the trouble I went through to help her that she jumped off the campus building and died, just so she can be with me.

Oh, what the hell...I'm getting weepy over a life story. Want some soda to wash the cake down?


End file.
